


Memories are made of this

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phan Doctor Who AU. Dan keeps having reoccurring dreams of a man in a blue box but are these really dreams or memories?





	Memories are made of this

Run.  
Dan sits up gasping for air his blankets suddenly smothering his body. He throws them off and and swings his legs off the bed trying to get a grip and get his heart rate to calm down a bit. He gets off the bed the mattress dipping as he pushes it off of it with the heels of his palms as he goes to stand and head out of his bedroom.

Dan walks down the hall to the kitchen and removes a mug from the cabinet and he starts to make himself something warm to drink and see if that will settle his nerves.

It felt so real  
Dan could see the control room so clearly before him the gears turning and churning and whirring away. In front of the control panel seemed to be a man so achingly familiar to him that it hurt. This man's back was turned to him and dan struggled to recover details as if he had really met this man before, the man with the jet Black as midnight hair and as if he had never forgotten something else flowed into his mind when the man turned around dan saw piercing blue eyes that looked deeper than the sea and held secrets more older than the universe. This man's smile seemed to light up the atmosphere around him yet it held a age old sadness that dan couldn't quite put his finger on.

The tardis  
The doctor sighed as he walked around the control panel. The room was silent except for the sound of turning gears. He hadn't wanted this to happen. How could things have ended up this way? The doctors latest companion had been a timelord like himself but this time lord was on his last life if he died he would never regenerate and the doctor didn't want to risk that ever happening. This man was someone he had fell in love with he had held all the keys to the doctors heart and the doctor had erased his memory to keep him safe. Yes the time lords true name actually was Daniel. It seemed too human though and the doctor always called him by his own nickname for him. Bear or Dan.

Dan never hid behind a nickname like the doctor did. no he always wanted the universe to know exactly what they were dealing with right from the start. The doctor wasn't like that nor did he feel like he ever could as he was too self conscious of himself to ever be that brave. He wanted to be with his bear more than anything in the entire universe but he was the oncoming storm he couldn't stop protecting the innocent and weak from the horrific monstrosities that plagued the universe. He couldn't stop doing his job for his own happiness he was way too selfless. Why can't there be a universe where I can just be happy?

Dan was the only one who knew the doctor's true name. He was closer to the doctor than even the master was. The doctor knew he was in misery he just wish there was a way to reverse the damage that had already been done.

Bear  
Dans eyes snapped open once more as he swore he heard a voice call out to him. Where have I heard that name before? The name bear filled him with excitement and butterflies like how a teenage girl would feel over a crush. He winced as his heart began to ache as tears came to his eyes and he seemed puzzled. How could I feel heartbroken over a dream? What if it isn't a dream? 

Locks seemed to unlock with a click in his mind and his eyes widened as what seemed to be old memories flowed into his mind. Of the Doctor. Of the tardis. Of their wibbly wobbly timey wimey adventures. Of their love and commitment. He knew why he had done what he did to dan but it hurt all the same. All I want is him is that too much to ask for? 

Dan suddenly felt a weight in his pocket and his smirk grew as he pulled out a key to the tardis. This key can lead me to the tardis and home to him. 

Dans heart stopped as heard the familiar sound of the appearing tardis and he raced outside not caring he was still in pajamas and not caring that he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

On the street stood the tardis and dan wasted no time running over to it. He put the key in the lock and with a deep shaky breath he turned it and he grinned at the familiar sound of the lock turning. Dan pushes against the door and his breath hitches as he hears the voice that has been in all of his dreams. 

“Why have you brought me to London old girl” the doctor asks the tardis quizzically. “Maybe because she missed me” dan says snarkily stepping inside. The Doctor whips around shock evident on his face. “Dan” he says. “H-how can this be happening I-” “erased my memories”? “yeah thanks for that but somehow I remembered” dan says sarcastically. “I missed you bear” the doctor says with a sob rushing at dan and pulls him tight for a hug. “Can you please forgive me?  
“I missed you too phil”. “Nothing in the universe could make up for this could it” the doctor asks giving dan a sad look. “Oh I don't know maybe letting me travel with you again would be nice you spork”. “I just don't want you to use up your last regeneration bear” the doctor’s says as his eyes pool with worry. “Don't worry about me we still have a lot of running left to do and I'm not ready to die just yet”.


End file.
